I don't
by DF-chan
Summary: Danny didn't make it through after the fight with the King Pariah. Two-shot. Character's death. (Reign Storm episode's alternative ending)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****It was long time ago since I watched Danny Phantom, but my god -this fandom has amazing fics. And all of you probably know that I'm referring to 'Checkmate' and other awesome fics.)**

**SUMMARY: Danny didn't make it through after the fight with the King Pariah. Two-shot. ****Character's death.**

** WARNINGS: **So it's like my third fic on english and first for this fandom. In another words - lots and lots of mistakes.

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman is amazing and he is not me.**

**I give you a badly written angst of a kid's cartoon. By a foreigner. Keep that in mind.**

* * *

**...**

He _**almost**_ did it!

**10%...**

**9%...**

Danny's head was pounding and his weak limbs stubbornly continued to push into the firm surface of the trembling and shuddering coffin, under the raging screams that pierced through the air and his own ears.

**8%...**

The drops of sweat trickled down his forehead and nose and the droplets fell down on the furiously blinking and steaming desktop. He gasped for air as he continued to struggle with the resistance and the exhaustion that crept up along his spine.

**6%...**

Almost there. _**Almost**_!

**5%...**

He silently panicked when he felt his body weakening and his unresponsive legs gave out under him, causing the mechanic armor on him lower itself too. He tried to stay upright, but it looked like his body was against him this time. He slid down still stubbornly holding into the coffin, _**still**_ trying to fight with the jumping inside it _**monster**_.

Through his hazy vision and the foggy glass he noticed a painfully familiar black-gloved hand that stretched over his head towards the coffin.

**-click-**

And with the last anguish scream –_**NOOOOOOOOO**_- the struggle ended.

Danny panted and gasped, trying to keep his attention focusing on something else than his weak body. His green eyes followed the gloved hand with a key clutched safely in its hold and he gasped out, confused and so tired to think.

"I don't understand."

"What? How I, with the help of two teens, tricked the Knight and overthrew the King? It is a chess Daniel, of course you won't understand."

Vlad. Right. Vlad was here. And many of his other enemies. _**Too**_.

But somehow Danny couldn't bring himself to care.

Tired… so exhausted… He distantly heard the –clank- sound as the Ecto-Skeleton's mechanic legs finally hit the floor under him. He was completely spent. His whole body ached and stung from the strain and –god- he _**can't**_ and didn't _**want**_ to move. He felt something warm rising up from his legs.

…he did it. He did it, didn't he? And even Vlad's gloating and totally obvious smugness about the whole situation couldn't pop the bubble of joy and relief that settled in his chest.

He saved them. Saved them all. Dad, Mom, Jazz, Tucker…Sam… They are safe. People are safe. Amity is safe. Ghost Zone is (more or less) safe. Everybody is safe. Safe. _Safe_. _**Safe**_.

Danny felt so tired, so _**happy**_. He let a little smile appeare on his lips as the warmth continued to climb up his torso and his hands tingled.

He gasped when suddenly those familiar cold –sosososo_**socold**_- rings appeared and returned the black and silver to the white and grey. His own body shuddered violently as the rings passed his narrow frame and disappeared over his head, where with a little glitter his hair turned from white to black.

Huh, how funny. He never noticed his hair glittered when he transformed. Sam and Tucker would laugh at his discover. They will all laugh, when he will return. Laugh and hug and tease _**and**_-

God, Vlad was _**still**_ saying something. Can this man be quite for once? He was droning on and on about his brilliance and stuff like what a genius is he to make such a mastermind plan, and Danny wanted to say something to keep the ego of those man, but Danny was so tired… so _**tired**_…

He felt the warmth spreading up his chest and to his shoulders. It felt like times…when in the chilly winter evening his Mom will wrap him in a fluffy warm –_warmwarmwarm__**warm**_- blanket and allow him to sit with her and watch cartoons. He almost felt her touching his forehead and saw her smiling down at him with her warm –_warmwarm__**warm**_- violet eyes and saying that he should sleep, that he should just _**close his eyes and**_-

"_Daniel_!"

Why Vlad was screaming? Does this frootloop don't get it, that he needs to sleep? After all those mind games, and fighting and schemes and _**everything**_. He deserved some sleep. He wanted to _**sleep**_. To close his eyes and let himself slip into the welcoming warm –warmwarm_**warm**_- darkness…

Wait. He wasn't warm anymore. There was cold –_coldcold__**cold**_- swiping through his body, running through his hair and lightly touching his face and hands and neck, but then suddenly something hot –_hothot__**hot**_!- touch him there and he felt his breathing hitched lightly and he tried to lean back into the warm hotness- But his body was _**so**_ tired. So content. So sleepy. He couldn't move. Can't move. _**Don't want to move.**_

He could hear something. He wasn't sure what, but he could hear something… or someone. Like a broken radio, the sounds tried to reach him through his mind that was wrapped into the warm and fluffy blanket of sleepiness, and memories of small talks and smiles, and hot chocolate and family and friends-

"_Daniel, don't close your eyes!"_

Were they talking to him?

Danny opened his eyes –wait he closed them? But when?

There were colors. They swirled, danced and blended into each other as he tried to focus on one. Purple. Green. White. Blue. Brown. Marble – wait was it a color? He wasn't sure. – Red…

Red. _**Red**_. Eyes. Face. There was a _**face**_.

Vlad's face.

Weird, does blue-faced can pale?

He didn't know, but it was _**funny**_. Pale blue face. Pale blue nose. Pale blue cheeks. Pale blue lips that were moving –_**saying**_-

Vlad wanted him to keep his eyes open. To look.

But he wanted to _**sleep**_…

Huh. There was a strange expression on Vlad's face.

Danny wanted to laugh.

Because Vlad _**didn't**_ have such expressions.

It was _**strange**_.

Something warm –not hot, but warm and familiar and nice and _**comforting**_- was around him. All over him. In him.

He wanted to laugh so _**badly**_.

He wanted to say that Vlad looked funny, and weird, and strange and that he was a frootloop for having such foreign –_wrongwrong__**wrong**_!- expression on his face.

He didn't want to see it. It wasn't Vlad's. It wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right, but in the same time it was _**so right**_.

Danny forced his eyelids open again –and when exactly did he closed them, _**again**_?- and let his tired gaze wander into the endless red.

Oh right.

Vlad.

"H-hey Vlad."

"…Yes, Daniel?"

Danny wanted to laugh at Vlad's strange voice too. But he was exhausted. He was _**tired**_.

"I…I…"

Danny's thoughts wandered to his sister, who would have scolded him for saying such blunt things, to Sam and Tucker, who would have laughed with him, to his parents, who would have frowned disapprovingly at him-

"I…_**d- don't**_…"

He wondered if Vlad was hearing him. Because his voice was so weak. So small. So tired. But he should say something. _**Needed**_ to say something.

"I…don't…ha-"

He took a shuddered breath and paused.

"…"

"…_Daniel?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still here? Weird. Well, people wrote that I'm quite good in English for a foreigner. Thank you, for that. And -oh- my first language is russian by the way.)**

**Cover on my account on DA, if somebody wants to see full view.**

**SUMMARY: Danny didn't make it through after the fight with the King Pariah. Two-shot. ****Character's death.**

**WARNINGS: **Heck, I DON'T know how to write Vlad. Like at all. So I didn't even try. But, here it is - Vlad's POV of this situation.

**DISCLAIMER: Butch Hartman is amazing and he is not me.**

**Continuation of the badly written angst for the kid's cartoon. There are words but no sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a nice feeling, he supposed. To be the one who played all the pawns in the right positions, to have power in your own hands, to rule the game like a master – which is quite ironically, considering his last name- and be the victorious in the end.

Vlad never felt so proud of himself, when he saw the blinding light sealing away the so-called-great-king of the Ghost Zone. Everything played out so perfectly, thanks to the young man in front of him, whose hazy look of confusion settled on the older hybrid's face.

"I don't understand."

Ah, Daniel. Without the young teen nothing would have worked out as it had.

"What? How I, with the help of two teens, tricked the Knight and overthrown the King? It is a chess Daniel, of course you won't understand."

Yes, without Daniel -and Valerie Grey- it would probably have been a little harder to accomplish his goal (but not completely impossible, mind you, he is Vlad Plasmius after all).

The warmth of the crown and ring in his hands and a pulsing of the Skeleton key were his anchors, the guarantee for not start skipping and yelling like a joyful kid, because everything he so carefully planned worked. If he was in his human form, his heart would have been pounding against his ribs in the thrilling afterglow of accomplishing his goal, but whilst he was in his ghost form, he just fell how his core swell in the satisfaction and heat thumped through his veins, leaving him a little drunken with his triumph.

But then suddenly, there was a hesitation, at the sight of Daniel's little smile, but Vlad won't allow himself to be distracted from his moment of glory.

Vlad let a wide taunting grin stretch over his lips.

"You never understood such things Daniel, but again, if you did, what would be fun for me then?"

But there was no bitter answer back and not even a weak glare as an answer, and Vlad felt his core throb with something else and his hesitation was back when the ring of light appeared, leaving a weak human boy in front of him.

"You were never able to see the whole picture Daniel, you just allowed yourself to be blinded by your hero-complex and that was your weakness."

He didn't know why he was still talking. It looked like his mouth was moving on his own accord, while he continued to stare at the silently gasping human teen on the earth in that big bulky mechanical suit, looking so small, so weak, so _vulnerable_ -the whole picture was so wrong, disturbing- and Vlad found himself wishing that Daniel could answer him, snarl a witty remark at him, or glare, or anything else, just to make sure, _to be sure__** that**_-

Daniel was gasping for air. His blue eyes were fogged and eyelids fluttering in attempts to keep them open. And suddenly Vlad knows that it isn't just some exhaustion from overusing the dangerous Ecto-Skeleton.

"_Daniel!"_

It was like he was hit full-force and he snapped out from his rant, losing his hold on his trophies and surging forward to the gasping teen, using his powers to disconnect and slip the boy out of the suit and cradle the younger halfa in his hands.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop a murmur that slipped past his lips as he ran his hand over the teen's pale –_too-too-__**too-pale**_- face and checking the pulse, because even in a state of a silent panic, Vlad was aware enough to be sensible and-

There was a pulse. A very-_**very**_ weak one. Vlad felt something heavy settle in a pit of his stomach and his murmur turned into a hushed panicked whisper.

"Daniel, listen to me, Daniel, don't you dare to close your eyes! Don't sleep Daniel, don't- don't you _**dare **_young man! –You just can't-" Vlad swallowed hard. "You j-just _**can't**_-"

The crack in his voice was ignored, as Vlad, with a blinding horror, looked as Danny's eyelids slipped closed, hiding those tired blue irises –and Vlad just couldn't let it happen-

"_Daniel, don't close your eyes!"_

His throat burned at the force of his scream, but he didn't care. Because he could see those sky-blue eyes again, staring into space and then at him, and Vlad found something oddly comforting when they focused on his face. Vlad could practically read a witty phrase in them, teasing, taunting, _**familiar**_ and then- _those familiar eyes_- started turning _glassy_-

"No-no-no-no_**-no-**_ it shouldn't be happening, it just can't- I didn't plan it, I didn't- It's not possible, _it can't possibly be __**happening**_. Daniel, do you hear me? Don't close your eyes, just _**keep looking**_-"

Vlad was practically hunched over the teen in his arms, cradling the dark-haired boy's head and shaking him a little by his shoulders, while keep whisper-yelling, demanding the boy to keep his closing eyes open.

And he did.

Vlad's breath hitched, when Daniel's eyes looked up at him again, straight into his red ones, and there was a laugh and a smile in them along with the fear that crept in form of the water along the lines of his eyes and gathering on the lashes-

And the boy spoke.

"H-hey Vlad."

And Vlad couldn't help but stare, as the teen shuddered, gasping for air, struggling to take a breath-

"…Yes, Daniel?"

His ignored the strained calmness in his voice from suppressed screaming, raging, _**pleading-**_

"I…I…"

Oh, god!- What had happened wrong? What he missed? Why this was happening? Why he didn't do anything to prevent it? _**Why is this happening?!**_

"I…_**d- don't**_…"

Vlad wondered if it was because of the blood-_ectoplasm_- pounding in his ears that made Daniel's voice sound so weak, so tired, so-

"I…don't…ha-"

Vlad looked as the teen took a shuddered greedy breath.

"…"

"…Daniel?"

The red didn't waver from the dull blue.

Daniel kept looking at him.

"…_I don't hate you too, Little Badger…"_

_..._

_..._

* * *

_review?_


End file.
